Great Red
The Great Red also known as the Apocalyptic Dragon, True Red Dragon God Emperor, True Dragon, and the Dragon of Dragons is the most powerful Dragon in existence, who resides in the Dimension Gap. It is the dragon recorded in the Apocalypse. Appearance Great Red is a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on its stout and with giant wings. He is among the largest Dragons in the series. Personality Very little is known about the Great Red itself, but according to Issei, he was compared to a biker delinquent who was know for doing "crazy moves " in the Dimensional Gap and became mad when people were staring at it. This was shown when Issei came back from the dimensional gap after the latter "died, " the Great Red decided to help Issei destroy the Jabberwocky, because the monster was "staring" at it. History Very little is known about the Great Red itself, but one day the dragon entered the dimensional gap, the former home of Ophis the Infinite Dragon. Because of the Great Red deciding to make its residence there, Ophis had to leave the Dimensional Gap and find a way to get rid of Great Red which led to her gathering many individuals and forming the Khaos Brigade, with the organization's sole purpose of kicking the Dragon out of its home so it can return there. The Great Red also met Tanin, one of the Five Dragon Kings to which the latter wanted to challenge him for title of being the True Dragon, but the Great Red ignored it. Story He made an official appearance when Issei was dead but his has been soul preserved by Ddraig and along with Ophis ended up in the Dimensional Gap. In the Dimensional Gap, the Great Red along with Ophis decided to make a body for Issei with Great Red using a piece of his flesh to make the physical body while Ophis used her powers to stabilize Issei's soul. After Issei received his new body, the Great Red decided to take Issei back to the underworld. When he arrived to the surprise of everyone in the battle about its surprising appearance made its way to where the Jabberwocky was, at the start of the battle with the Jabberwocky the Great Red merged with Issei which gave him a massive increase in power and size. The reason it did so was because the monster was "staring" at him. When Issei faced the Jabberwocky, the beast was thrown up in the air by Issei and with the enhanced power easily destroyed it and a portion of the underworld as well. After that battle, the Great Red de-fuses and leaves for the dimensional gap all while at the same time singing the theme song of the Oppai Dragon much to Issei and Ddraig's displeasure. Power and Abilities The Great Red is without a doubt the strongest being in the entire series. This was proven when everyone in the underworld was fighting the monsters was shocked by its appearance. The dragon is also capable of opening portals from the dimensional gap which is accomplished by roaring, this was shown when the portal was created to get to the underworld. Upon giving Issei a small amount of its power, it gave Issei a massive power boost that made him capable of destroying the Jabberwocky with ease whereas the Ultimate-Class devils and the Satans had trouble destroying it and at the same time destroying a portion of the underworld. It was also said that Great Red had the power over dreams and illusions. Gallery Great Red Full_Appearance.jpg Great Red and Two Rivals.jpg Great Red and Ophis in S3OP 1.jpg Category:High School DxD Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Dreaded Category:Deities Category:Omnipotents Category:Magic Category:Force of Nature Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Animals Category:Anti Hero Category:Book Heroes